The undying love
by The101genco
Summary: My version of the love of Rick and Lori Grimes form The Walking Dead...As they struggle to stay alive in a zombie apocalypse and keep there love together at the same time...They must fight with there group of friends to survive in the new world. Rick,Lori,Carl,Shane,Dale,Andrea,Carol,Sophia,Glenn,T-dog,Hershel,Maggie,Beth,Pete,Jessie,Ron,Sam Lily,Megan, and Morgan
1. Not dead after all

The Walking Dead

The undying love

By: Zach Genco

Chapter 1.

After finding out that her husband was still alive Lori was overjoyed with happiness but at the same time felt bad for the mistake she made. When both Shane, Rick's best friend and Lori thought Rick died Shane had started to take care of Lori and her son Carl. Lori couldn't thank Shane enough for caring for them but she needed him to unerstand that she loved Rick still very much but sense Lori was very sad and lonely about Rick's death she and Shane slept together.

Every day she would always look at Rick's wedding ring around her neck and hate herself for sleeping with Shane because she was very much in love with her husband still.

Shane would just tell her "This is what Rick would want, You to move on" and Lori would agree with him but still feel bad about it. Shane, Lori and Carl are with another group of members in a camp outside Atlanta some of the members went to the city to get suppiles and others stayed to watch the camp.

There was a walky talky on a table outside of Dale's RV "Hello, Is someone there?" said a voice form the walky talky Shane went to go answer "Shane here" he replied "Oh hey Shane, It's Glenn" said Glenn "Everything okay?" asked Shane "Yeah we got some suppiles and we're on out way back" replied Glenn "Alright good see you later" Shane replied "Oh wait, We found someone here" said Glenn "Who?" asked Shane "His name is Rick" replied Glenn "Ric...Rick who?" Shane asked nervously "Rick Grimes" replied Glenn form the distance where Lori was standing she heard Glenn say Rick's name and ran over to where Shane was "Rick's alive!?" asked Lori in hopes that he was "It seems like it" replied Shane "We need to go after him now" said Lori "Why he's coming back with Glenn and the others" replied Shane so Lori went back over by carl and waited for Rick to come.

Hours later a white truck pulled up out came some of the other members of the camp, Lori was nervously waiting by Carl to see if Rick would come out of the truck too.

Mintues later out came Rick Lori and Carl grew big smiles on thier faces and ran towards Rick into his arms.

"LORI, CARL" yealled Rick with tears of joy in his eyes.

Shane didn't seem as excited to see his bestfriend Rick alive

Later that night in the tent Lori and Rick tucked Carl into bed

"I'm so happy to see you again, I love you mom and dad" Carl happliy said

"We love you too Carl, I'm very happy to see you again" replied Rick with Lori next to him smiling.

Rick and Lori got into bed as well.

"Thank goodness you're alive, I was so worried" said Lori

"Well you don't have to be worried anymore" replied Rick as he kissed Lori on the lips

The two began to make love.


	2. Back again

The undying love

Chapter 2: Back again

The next day Rick woke up to Lori and the rest of the group camping making breakfast. Rick noticed that Shane and Carl were missing.

"Where's Carl and Shane?" asked Rick

"Shane took Carl to catch some fish for dinner" replied Andrea one of the camp members

Rick looked confused and thought to himself if Carl is safe with Shane alone

"He'll be fine baby" Said Lori to Rick

Rick smiled and went back in the tent as Lori followed him.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lori

"I don't know" replied Rick

"What do you mean you don't know asked Lori?"

"I thought I was never going to see you again" replied Rick

"I didn't think I would see you again too honey" replied Lori as she went to hug him

"Is there anything going on with you and Shane?" asked Rick

"N..no not at all...He did save us though he helped Carl and I alot" replied Lori nervously

"Then I need to thank him when he gets back form fishing" said Rick

Then Rick and Lori went back to help the others make breakfast and wait for Shane and Carl to get back. While waiting Lori was in an area by herself thinking on what she had done the another woman named Carol walked over to see if everything was okay!

"Everything okay" asked Carol

"Uh yes I guess I'm just thinking" replied Lori

"May I ask about what?" asked Carol

"Just a huge mistake I made" replied Lori

"You can talk to me I won't tell anyone" said Carol

"Well when I thought my husband was dead, I slept with Shane" replied Lori

"I see...Do you have feelings for Shane now?" asked Carol

"I mean I care for him as a friend but no I'm not in love with him I only slept with him cause I wanted to be touched and I was lonely and confused and missed Rick so much" replied Lori

"Understandable" said Carol

"I'm just not sure how to tell Rick though" replied Lori

"I don't think its a good time to tell him right now Lori wait for a better time, I'm sure everything will be just fine and I'm here if you need to talk" smiled Carol

The two went over with the others just as Shane and Carl retruned

"Mom, Dad look at all the fish Shane and I cought" said Carl

"Thats great son" said Rick

as Lori smiled.

Rick walked over to Shane and gave him a hug and said

"Thank you for watching and keeping my family safe"

" Ah man, No need to thank me" replied Shane as he looked over at Lori

"But I do, They wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you Shane" Rick said

"Well thanks buddy" replied Shane

Rick and Carl went to go start making dinner as Lori and Shane talked

"Did you tell him about us?" asked Shane

"Not yet but I plan to when the time is right" replied Lori

"Why tell him? what if he gets upset?" asked Shane

"He has a right to know hes my husband and I love him!" replied Lori

"So what happened between us didn't mean anything to you?" Shane asked

"Hardly...I was sad and confused and wanted to be touched" replied Lori

"What if I said it meant something to me?" Shane replied back

"I can't help how you feel Shane, Thank you for being there for my son and I but my husband is back and he needs me." replied Lori as she walked away.

Later that night the group was eatting there fish dinner

"Great cook Carl and Rick" said Andrea

"I agree" Glenn also said

"It was all Carl's cooking" replied Rick as he smiled at Carl and reached for Lori's hand

"I had better" said Ed, Carol's husband

Ed got up and went to go pee in the woods.

Shane watched Lori and Rick hold hands jealously but it was clear Lori loved Rick.

Back in the woods while Ed was going to the bathroom a walker came up behind him and bit him on the neck and started to eat him, Ed was dead and the walker along with many more behind it head towards the camp were the rest of the group were.


	3. The unexpected help

The undying love

Chapter 3: The unexpected help

As the group was eating there fish dinner they didn't realize that a herd of walkers were coming up the hill to the camp. Shane kept watching Rick and Lori hold hands as Lori layed her head on Rick's shoulder with jealously.

"I'm sure you guys are so happy to found each other again?" asked Carol

"Yes we are" smiled Lori holding Rick's hand as Rick kissed her on the lips

Then Carol's daughter Sophia asked "Where is dad?"

"He went to the bathroom sweetie, He'll be back soon" Carol replied wishing he wouldn't come back. As dinner was done Lori took the dishes to be washed and Shane followed her

"I saw how you were looking at Rick and I" said Lori

"Yeah? How was I looking at you guys?" replied Shane

"You were disgusted and jealous" Lori said to Shane

"Maybe jealous but not disgusted" Shane replied back

"You need to get one thing straight Shane, I thanked you for being there for Carl and I when Rick wasn't but I need you stop the jealously I'm not in love with you" Lori told Shane

"Whatever" replied Shane as he walked away

As everyone was in Dale's RV there was one of the female camp members near the woods walking around just as a walker jumped out and bit her she screamed loud as she could and everyone came out of the RV but by the time they were out the whole camp was covered with walkers.

"GUNS NOW" Yelled Shane

Rick got guns and other wepoans out of the RV and gave everyone one as they started killing each walker one by one. Lori and Carol stayed in the RV to keep there kids safe. Realizing that there was to many and they should just get in the RV and drive away a man and two girls jumped out of the woods and finished off the walkers.

"Thank you so much for the help" Rick said to the man and two girls

"Not a problem, I'm Hershel and these are my daughters Maggie and Beth" replied Hershel

"I'm Rick Grimes, That is my son Carl and my wife Lori" replied Rick

"Nice to meet you all" said Hershel

"Are you guys camping out here?" asked Beth Hershel's youngest daughter

"We've been here for a few days now" Rick replied

"Daddy,They need our help...Lets take them back to the farm" Beth told Hershel

"You have a farm?" asked Rick

"Yes" replied Hershel unknowing if he should listen to his daughter

"Well it would be nice if you could help us out, We could help out with work around the farm" asked Rick

"Okay, You guys can come and set up camp on my farm for awhile" replied Hershel

just then the group went to go clean up the walker mess and pack

"Are you sure we can turst this guy?" Shane asked Rick

"I think we can, He just saved us" replied Rick

Shane went to go clean up as Lori came over to Rick and put her arms around him and said

"Thank god someone came to help"

"I know I'm very thankful, There was just to many" replied Rick

"Well hopefully Hershel's farm is safe" said Lori

"I'm sure it is" Rick replied back to Lori

"I love you" Lori smiled to Rick

"I love you and Carl more then anything" replied Rick as he kissed his wife

just then the group was packed and got into the RV and headed towards Hershel's farm.


	4. A new home

The undying love

Chapter 4: A new home

Once the group got to Hershel's farm they were so greatful that there wasn't a walker to be seen.

"You all may set up your camp near the house" said Hershel

"Thank you" replied Rick

"I'll show y'all around the farm later" said Maggie Hershel's oldest daughter

"We'd love that" Lori replied

"I think we should all get set up and get some rest because we're all tired" Rick told the group. So everyone got set up at there new home for awhile. Carol realized with joy that her husband Ed didn't make it so her and Sophia set up camp with Daryl. Shane found an empty area near the rest of the camp and set up his tent there.

"Everything okay with Shane?" Rick asked Lori

"I'm sure he's fine, Why do you ask?" replied Lori

"Well just look at him Lori, He set up his camp all by himself" said Rick

"He may just want to be alone" Lori replied

"That could be it" said Rick

"Why don't you get some rest with Carl, I'll be there soon" Lori told Rick as she went over to talk to Shane.

"What the hell are you doing over here alone?" asked Lori

"Why do you care? Your true love is in that tent over there" Shane replied

"Shane, I know we never it would never work out between us...I may not have the same feelings you have for me but I do care about you" Lori told Shane

"Well at least you care somewhat, But I just want to be alone" Shane told Lori

"It's understandable" replied Lori as she walked back to the tent to get some rest with her family. At the house of Hershel the family was cooking dinner.

"They seem like a really nice group of people" said Maggie

"I agree" replied Beth

"Don't get to know them to well it's not like they'll be here forever" Hershel told his daughter's. As night time came upon them the Greene family invited the group to dinner

"Thanks for the invite guys" said Andrea

"Yes thank you" Carol also said

"Great food" smiled Dale.

After dinner Rick and Lori went for a walk around the farm  
"I'm really glad you and Carl are still alive" Rick told Lori holding her hand

"Aw babe, I'm so glad you have you back too I love you so much" replied Lori with a big smile on her face

"Hey guys" said Maggie

"Oh hello" replied Lori

"Having fun?" said Maggie

"Just looking around" smiled Lori

"Okay please feel free to keep on your walk" replied Maggie as she headed back home

Rick and Lori went in the barn and undressed as she felt her husband's smooth hands go down her body as she warped her arms around him the two made love. As the two were busy Shane walked past the barn to listen in and he grew with more jealously and rage.


	5. Jealously

The undying love

Chapter 5: Jeaously

As Shane listened to Rick and Lori make love in the barn he couldn't help to think that should be him with her just has Shane walked towards his tent he ran into Andrea

"Hey Shane, What are you doing out here?" Andrea asked

"Just walking around, How about you?" Shane replied

"Same thing wanted to be alone for a bit but hey I'll walk back to camp with you?" said Andrea

"Sure" Shane replied so Shane and Andrea walked back to camp together.

The next day Rick and Lori woke up in the barn

"Looks like we spent the night in here" Rick said

"Yes but it was nice just the two of us but I'm sure Carl is wondering where we are" replied Lori.

When Rick and Lori got back to the camp Rick walked pasted Shane as they walked past each other Shane gave Rick a dirty look leaving Rick confused.

"Baby, Hershel needs your help with something in the house" said Lori

Rick walked over to the house

"Hey, Your dad needed my help with something?" He asked Maggie

"Yeah hes in the house go ahead inside" Maggie replied

Rick went into the house

"Hershel? You needed me" said Rick

"In here" replied Hershel

"Everything okay?" asked Rick

"Yes! I just wanted to make sure your group had enough guns in case walkers come?" said Hershel

"Yes everyone has a gun" replied Rick

"Even your friend Shane?" asked Hershel

"Yes even him, Why do you ask?" replied Rick

"I don't trust him I've seen the way he looks at you and your family and the way he looks at your wife!" said Hershel

"Well Shane looked after my family for a time when I wasn't there but hes a good fighter and friend he can keep lots of people safe" replied Rick as he walked out of the house to talk to Shane.

"Shane, Everything okay?" Rick asked

"What do you mean?" replied Shane

"Come on, I know somethings worng you gave me a dirty look when you walked past me today?" said Rick

"Nothing just tired" replied Shane

"Was it because I was with Lori?" asked Rick

"Okay you couaght me man" said Shane

"Really? That's the reason?" replied Rick

"I'm sorry to say man but I love your wife!" Shane told Rick with a smile

"You love my wife? How?" asked Rick

"Oh, I'm guessing she didn't tell you yet?" replied Shane

"Tell me what?" asked Rick unsure if he wanted to know what he was about to hear

"When we thought you were dead, Lori and I slept together and it was great" replied Shane laughing as he walked away.


	6. Confessions

The undying love

Chapter 6: Confessions

After hearing form Shane that he and Lori slept together when he was gone, Rick rushed over to Lori and his tent and said

"Is it true Lori?"

"Whats true?" asked Lori looking confsued

"You selpt with Shane, Thats why hes advoiding me and giving me dirty looks huh? replied Rick

"It is true Rick and I was going to tell you when the time is right...I only slept with Shane because I was sad cause I thought you died and I wanted to be touched, I was lonely but when you got back I told him it didn't mean anything but now he says he loves me now" said Lori

"I understand but now I have a bone to pick with Shane I thought he was my bestfriend" replied Rick as he walked away in anger towards Shane. Hours pasted and no one has seen Shane at all Rick was looking all around the farm for him.

"Everything okay?" asked Dale

"Just looking for Shane, You seen him?" replied Rick

"Last time I saw him was around lunch time, Whats going on? said Dale

"Just have a bone to pick with him thats all" replied Rick

"I saw him go into the woods a few hours ago might be hunting" said Andrea

Just at that momment Rick headed towards the woods to keep looking for Shane.

At the camp Carl was wondering where his dad and Shane were

"Mom, Where are they?" asked Carl

"Where are who?" replied Lori

"Dad and Shane" said Carl

"Oh there just hunting, They'll be back soon" replied a worried Lori.

In the woods Rick was still looking for Shane until he came upon an open medow but just before he would take another step as he walked Shane appeared form behind him and said

"Took you long enough to find me huh"

"What are you doing out here?" asked Rick

"Well mainly hunting but also trying to get away from you" replied Shane

"Trying to get away form me!? Lori told me everything" Rick said

"Yeah so what but its the turth" Shane replied

"It's not the truth Shane, Lori doesn't love you" said Rick in anger

"And she loves you?" asked Shane

"Well I am her husband so I'd hope so" replied Rick

"Well she get over you once your gone for good this time" Shane said

"Bullshit she won't and she will know what you did if you killed me" replied Rick

Just as they could do anything else they saw many walkers coming out of the dark woods

"Come on we gotta go warn the others" said Rick

"You really think I'm gonna let you leave here so you can go keep Lori safe?" replied Shane

"Uh yes" said Rick

Then Rick grabbed Shane's arm and the two ran back to the farm and camp to warn the others that they are under attack.


	7. The Attack

The undying love

Chapter 7: The attack

Rick and Shane got back to the farm both were out of breath form running

"We're under attack there's walkers coming" said Rick

"We need guns" said Andrea

"Get them now, I'll get my shotgun" said Hershel

Rick went over to Lori and gave her a handgun

"Please be careful babe" he said

"I'll be fine honey" Lori replied as she and Carl stayed in the house

Rick, Andrea, Hershel, Glenn, Shane, Hershel, Daryl and Maggie all went out the walkers to try and kill many as they could.

"Everything will be okay" Beth said to Carl

"I know it will be" Carl replied.

Outside there were just to many walkers for them to kill

"MAGGIE, GO GET EVERYONE ELSE OUT OF THE HOUSE AND INTO CARS!" Yelled Rick

as Maggie went to go make sure everyone else was okay and to get them out of the house Lori was holding Carl's hand but out of no where a walker grabbed her by the leg she fell on the ground Carl didn't want to let go of his mom's hand she screamed and screamed then Rick turned around and saw his wife being attacked by a walker

"LORI!" he yelled as he ran fast as he could

the walker almost bit her leg but Rick shot it in the head and he helped Lori up she started to cry because she was in shock Rick helped his wife to a car along with his son. The farm was over run by walkers the group had to move on Hershel was sad but it was for the best of Maggie and Beth and everyone else. Rick and Lori were in Dale's RV while he was driving

"I was so scared" said Lori

"I know me too, Thank god you screamed" replied Rick

"I thought I was going to die" Lori said

"I don't know what I would of done if you did" Rick replied

Rick kissed Lori as the group headed for a new place to stay.


	8. The aftermath

The undying love

Chapter 7: The aftermath

It's been three days as the group was looking for a new place to stay because the farm was overran by walkers and Hershel was not happy about that but he was glad Maggie and Beth made it out okay Rick looked at Lori and Carl as they walked behind him they looked tired Rick picked Carl up and carried him

"Don't worry honey, We'll find somewhere safe soon" said Rick

"I trust you baby, I hope we do" replied Lori as she held her husbands hand. As the group was walking they came upon a an house they went it and the house looked empty but just before they could put there things down they heard a voice  
"Hey...Who are you guys" asked the voice

"My name is Rick Grimes" replied Rick

"Sup Rick I'm Pete, This is Tara and Megan" replied Pete

"This is my wife Lori and my son Carl...This is Hershel and his daughters Maggie and Beth and this is Andrea, Glenn, Carol, Sophia, T-Dog and Shane"

"Nice to meet you all, My wife Jessie and my son Sam went out on a run with Tara's sister Lily" replied Pete

"It is alright if we stay here...We'll be gone within a few days my group is just tired" asked Rick

"Sure, This a big house stay long as you like" replied Pete

"Thank you!" said Rick

"Yes thank you" Lori also said.

About an hour later Jessie, Same and Lily retruned

"Find anything good?" asked Pete

"Just canned goods again" replied Jessie

"Jessie, This is Rick Grimes and his group...There gonna be staying with us" said Pete

"Oh how wonderful" smiled Jessie

Rick, Pete and Shane sat down and started to talk and get to know each other...While Lori went in the kichten and started to talk to Jessie and Lily

"Hi, I'm Lori" said Lori

"Hey, I'm Jessie" smiled Jessie

"Lily" also smiled Lily

"So it's pretty bad out there huh" asked Lori

"Not as bad as most days we were able to get into some stores today and get food" replied Lily

"You guys should be really careful out there and make sure to have guns...Also it might not be a good idea to bring a child out there" Lori said

"He begs me...Don't worry I have my eyes on him at all times...Is that your daughter and son over there?" asked Jessie

"The little girl is Carol's daughter and the boy is mine...Carl's his name...He's 10" replied Lori

"Oh great I'm sure him and Sam will become great friends" smiled Jessie

"Do you guys need help" asked Lori

"Sure" replied both Jessie and Lily

So the group got cozy and got to know there new friends in there new home...Rick got to know Pete Jessie's husband and Lori got to know Jessie and Lily while she helped them make dinner.


	9. A cozy night

The undying love

Chapter 8: A cozy night

Later that night the group slept so good they forgot what it was like to sleep in real beds...Everyone had their own rooms...Even Carl and Sophia but Rick, Lori and Carol were in the rooms next door. In Rick and Lori's room they had candles lit and were cuddling in bed

"I love you so much" Rick said

"I love you too" smiled Lori

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" replied Rick

"Go crazy" said Lori

"I would go crazy without you" replied Rick as he touched his wife on her backside the two started to make love Lori kissed on Rick's chest while he rubbed her body little did they know Shane was outside the door listing in

"Having fun?" Jessie smiled standing there looking at Shane

"Oh I was just going to the restroom" replied Shane

"Mhmm" Jessie said walking back to her room. After Rick and Lori were done making love Rick said

"You should get to know Jessie and her friend...What was her name? they seem nice"

"Lily...And I have gotten to know them a little" replied Lori. The next day the group woke up to the smell of pancakes through out the house

"Hmmm pancakes!" said Carl

"Jessie and Lily made breakfast for you all" Pete smiled

"Well thank you that was very kind" Rick replied

"No problem" smiled Lily

the group sat down to eat while Rick, Shane, Daryl and Pete went out to go hunt around town.

"These pancakes were so good"Carol said

"Why thank you" said Jessie

"Yes thanks" Lily also said

"Well let me get these dishes out of the way" said Jessie

"Oh no we'll do them you guys cooked" Lori said

So Lori, Andrea, Carol and Maggie did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen and after went to go spend time with the rest of the group playing games.


	10. A walker in the darkness

The undying love

Chapter 10: Walkers in the darkness

While everyone was asleep Tara was up getting a drink of water but she heard something coming form one of the empty rooms on the thrid floor so she went up there to check out what the noise she heard was when she got to the door she listened in she didn't hear anything so she opened the door and out popped a walker and pushed Tara to the floor and bit her arm

"AHHHH...Help me" Tara screamed

Everyone woke up in shock and raced to help Tara

Rick was the first one there and he picked the walker up off of Tara and killed it but now Tara had a bite in her arm Rick took an axe he saw next to him and cut Tara's arm off but she was loosing lots of blood

"No Tara...You must save her please" cried Lily

"We will try" replied Pete

Then the group helped carry Tara down to the couch as Jessie hugged Lily to keep her clam but by the time they got Tara to the couch she lost to much blood and died Lily was in shock that she just lost her sister so both Jessie and Lori helped her into bed and stayed with her all night. The next day the group woke up and buried Tara and had a Funeral for her Lily was so sad and missed her sister so much

"I'm so sorry Lily" said Lori

"Yes I am too" Andrea also said

All the woman of the group hugged Lily

"So sorry for your loss" said Carol

Lily was so sad she layed on the couch next to the blood that was left behind form Tara.

"Poor Lily" said Jessie

"We should find a new house, and make sure there are no walkers are in it" replied Pete

"That might not be the best idea" said Rick

"Why's that?" asked Pete

"I don't think Lily in a place to travel right now" Lori replied before Rick could talk

"She's right" said Jessie

"Let's give her some space and some time to think about Tara" Andrea said

So Daryl and Shane went hunting for some more food while the rest of the group tired to come out of shock over Tara's death.


	11. Lily's sadness

The undying love

Chapter 11: Lily's saddness

It's been two days since Tara died and her sister Lily has been laying in bed this whole time in saddness the group was worried about Lily

"We should do something" said Andrea

"There's really nothing we can do she just needs time she'll come out of it sooner or later" replied Lori

"Daryl, Shane, Pete and I are gonna go looking for a new place to stay we have a car we'll be backin a few hours" Rick told Lori and the rest of the group

"Please be careful baby" replied Lori

"I will, Love you" said Rick

"Love you too" replied Lori

So the men went out hunting while the rest of the group stayed and looked after Lily

"I'm gonna make her some soup and sit with her for a little bit" said Carol

"I'll come too" replied Jessie

About an hour pasted the soup was ready and both Carol and Jessie went up to be with Lily

"Lily hun we brought up some soup you should eat" said Carol

"I miss her so much" cired Lily  
"I know hun, We've all lost someone too" replied Carol

Lily ate her soup and layed back down

"Lily, Megan wants to lay next to you" said Jessie

"Send her in"replied Lily

So Megan got up in the bed and layed with her mommy.

While the guys went hunting they stopped for a rest

"Water anyone" asked Rick

"Sure" said Shane

while they were rest a man came up to them and they all jumped up and pointed there guns at him and Rick asked

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jeremy!" replied the man.


	12. Jeremy

The undying love

Chapter 12: Jeremy

Jeremy was taken back to the house where the group was

"Who is that?" asked Lori

"Not sure he just came up to us while we were resting" replied Rick

So Jeremy and Rick sat down on the couch and started to talk

"Are you alone?" asked Rick

"No my friend Zach is out there looking for fire wood" replied Jeremy

"We'll send someone to go find him, Is he with anyone?" asked Rick

"Yes my wife" replied Jeremy

"Whats her name?" Rick asked

"Joan" said Jeremy

So Rick send Daryl and Shane out to find Zach and Joan.

"Honey are they going to stay here?" asked Lori

"Most likely" replied Rick

"We hardly know anything about these people" said Lori

"I know what I'm doing okay" Rick said to Lori

A few hours pasted and Daryl and Shane returned with Zach and Joan

"So now that your people are back you guys can stay but you need be able to help with the group" Rick told Jeremy and his people

"Yes, We can do that" replied Jeremy

"Okay, Well this is my wife Lori my son Carl, This is Hershel and his two daughters Maggie and Beth and this is Pete and his wife Jessie and there two boys Ron and Sam then we have Lily and her daughter Megan and Andrea, T-dog, Dale, Glenn, and Carol and Sophia" Rick said

"Nice to meet you all" smiled Jeremy

"Yes nice to meet you all" Joan said

as Zach stood there waving

So Jeremy, Zach and Joan got moved in to there rooms and were now members of the group.


	13. The old world

The undying love

Chapter 13: The old life

Lori wanted the old life back, The life she knew...Where there wasn't walkers everywhere and she could raise her son in a much happier place. Lori watched Rick everyday as he became more and more use to this new world it worried Lori. Lori always brought out the best in Rick she kept him human and made sure he made the right choices and Rick knew that and he was okay with it. Even through troubled times Rick and Lori still loved each other very much. One day Lori was walking around the fram by herself then Shane came up to her.

"Hey Lori" he said

"Hi" replied Lori

"Why are you out here all alone?" asked Shane

"Just walking" replied Lori

"Lori..." said Shane

"What?" asked Lori

"Do you remeber the time we had together?" said Shane

"What time? The time when I slept with you? Oh yeah biggest mistake of my life!" replied Lori

"Mistake? You acted like you loved me?" said Shane

"Shane, I care about you...But love I'm sorry I don't love you...I love my husband" replied Lori as she truned around and walked back to the house "FINE! Be that way I'm just the one that saved you!" replied Shane and Lori just kept walking. The next day Hershel and Rick were in the garden working "Rick honey, Can I talk to you?" asked Lori "Sure babe" replied Rick. So Rick and Lori went to find a spot to talk...

"What is it?" asked Rick

"It's Shane, He's starting to scare me..." replied Lori

"What has he done?" asked Rick

"He's been trying to get me to love him!" said Lori

"Do you?" replied Rick

"No no and no I love you!" said Lori

"I'll talk to him" replied Rick. So Rick went back to work with Hershel. Lori went back into the house.

"Hey Lori," said Jessie

"Oh hi" replied Lori

"How's it going?" asked Jessie

"Okay...I'm not really used to this world yet" replied Lori

"Oh same here I know what you mean!" said Jessie. Later that night everyone was eating dinner Rick and Lori sat next to each other and he put his hand on her leg to show that he loves her.


End file.
